


【坤/丞农】动手动脚不如动心

by Supernongnong_young



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤/丞农】动手动脚不如动心

关于“小朋友不要打架”的两个小段子  
那个一拳490的小朋友是我心中的战斗天使  
坤农/丞农分开自取  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

 

【坤农】  
“脸长得跟个拿奖学金的乖学生似的，怎么是这样的啊。”这是蔡徐坤第N次在心里默默感慨陈立农小朋友身上矛盾的气质。  
他本来是被拜托来给刚从台湾搬到自己隔壁的高二小弟弟补下功课，对着陈立农那张奶气的脸，蔡徐坤连要从拼音开始教都耐下性子忍了。  
以前也总有人喜欢追着蔡徐坤请教问题，然而蔡徐坤虽然冷淡和气地能给人讲懂题目，但是大学霸眼里总是写着“这么简单的问题你都不明白”的字眼，深深刺伤了众多学渣和追求者的心。  
渐渐的就没人敢去问他问题了，感觉自己站在这个不自知地散发着王者之气的年级第一面前，就感觉到了智商的差距，比难题更让人丧失自尊心。  
可是蔡徐坤这个弟控碰到陈立农这样的也没辙，清秀的脸还带点婴儿肥，低头写字时长长的睫毛扑扇，笑起来跟你说“谢谢坤坤”的时候台湾腔奶得不行，这谁顶得住啊。  
所以如果不是蔡徐坤亲眼所见陈立农和人打架，他绝对不会相信那双写错字还会涂鸦成爱心的手，抡起人来那么狠。  
“哥，别打了别打了求你…”被揍的那个人靠在墙角不敢抬头，颤巍巍地向陈立农求情。  
“下次再我碰见你，打爆你的头。”陈立农踩着小偷的脚踝，虽然说的是狠话，但…台湾腔真的凶不起来。  
然而上一秒还威风凛凛的少狼王，在不经意地往巷口看了一眼发现有个熟悉的身影站在那里时，气势顿时一落千丈，“坤，坤哥…”  
语气和刚刚被揍的家伙一样，甚至还更楚楚可怜一点。  
蔡徐坤一步一步地走近陈立农，语气像平时讲话一样平和，“为什么打架？”  
“他偷我钱包，我就…追着跑到仄里了。”陈立农像是自己做了坏事一样低着头不敢看蔡徐坤。  
要死，这怎么会被蔡徐坤看到啊，如果坤哥心里自己除了成绩不好还加上一笔品行不端可怎么办啊，他会不会讨厌自己啊…  
蔡徐坤看了一眼陈立农手里拿回来的钱包，横了一眼坐在地上的小偷，“再看一眼给你抓进局子，赶紧滚。”  
小偷点点头屁滚尿流地爬了，这都什么人啊，一个比一个恐怖。  
其实如果不是这个小偷被揍得实在有点惨，蔡徐坤也不会放他走。主要是那么大个人青一块紫一块的，怕把他送进局子后陈立农也要被进行和谐社会教育。  
当然，教育还是不能少的，这次单枪匹马徒手抓贼没受伤算他好运，下次万一对方有武器呢？万一巷子里有埋伏呢？  
陈立农背着手站在巷子里乖乖地挨训，手死死地抠着钱包，蔡徐坤说什么他都只是点头。  
“走了，回去写检讨。”  
蔡徐坤最终还是训不下去了，本来他还想义正严辞地跟小朋友灌输一下打人不是解决问题的方法，但是看着陈立农咬着嘴唇可怜巴巴地看着他的样子，依然是半句狠话但说不出来。  
只能捏捏陈立农的脸，在心里悄悄说一句还好你没事。  
但是他知道陈立农最要面子，写检讨这种事够他咬笔头羞恼好一阵子了，肯定比口头教育更能让他长记性。  
“不用了吧…”果然陈立农一听到检讨就怂了，跟在蔡徐坤身后往外面走，“我保证下次不打架了…Zen的…要不是他偷我钱包，我才不会…”  
“你钱包里有很多钱吗？”  
“啊…没有啊…”  
“那你就给他啊，我给你再买一个不就好了，哪里有你的安全重要。”  
“不是啦…”  
蔡徐坤不满地看了他一眼，趁陈立农不注意一把把失而复得的钱包抢过来。  
“诶你不能看啊啊啊啊！坤…坤坤！”陈立农瞬间脸红，可是他又不能把蔡徐坤揍一顿然后把钱包抢回来，两个人在街边你争我抢了一会儿，他只能别开脸不看蔡徐坤打开自己的钱包。  
蔡徐坤带着胜利者的笑容想审视一下陈立农的小金库，打开钱包却发现了一张印出来的，一看就是偷拍的，自己给小朋友写演算过程时的侧脸。

 

【丞农】  
范丞丞喜欢上陈立农那会儿，对这个小朋友的印象就是看着乖，但实际上比谁都混。  
毕竟两个人的革命友情是在考场上建立起来的，按成绩排两个人都在倒数的考场，陈立农写完自己会的部分就趴在桌上睡了，风吹过他头顶的呆毛，软软的，萌萌的，蓬松的立在在那里，可爱得一塌糊涂。  
看得范丞丞本来就写不下去的作文更加写不下去了。  
那个关于环保的作文，范丞丞看着陈立农的呆毛，本来写着“改革春风吹满地”，笔锋一转写出了他高中三年唯一一句被老师点名表扬的句子“那些树木就像是地球的呆毛，风一吹就飘扬”。  
所以范丞丞明里暗里卯足了劲去追陈立农，却发现那个“可爱得不行”的小朋友居然是这片区的孩子王，可以在巷子里带着一群小弟和人干架的那种。  
范丞丞第一次跟着陈立农出去喝奶茶的时候就莫名其妙被人缠上了，上一秒还在乖乖嘬奶的小朋友把奶茶往范丞丞手里一塞，“你帮我拿一下哦。”  
他当然不甘示弱要去展现自己的男子气概，把东西往地上一放挽着袖子就要上，陈立农不放心地看了一眼这个大少爷问他你会不会，范丞丞说当然会，陈立农抿着嘴思考了一下，但看着范丞丞又高又壮的也没阻止了。  
然而，开打的时候范丞丞也就揍了别人一拳，他还沉浸在自己开局制胜的帅气里就被别人骂骂咧咧揍回来了，“哎哟卧槽…卧槽别打脸…”  
陈立农解决完自己这边的两个，转身恨铁不成钢地扯着打范丞丞的那个人的领子把人踹在地上，还不忘吐槽范丞丞，你会个屁。  
范丞丞现在回想起来自己看陈立农打架的时候，如果没有滤镜的话肯定觉得我日好狠一男的，但是在彩虹屁滤镜下，他觉得自己媳妇简直帅到爆了。  
“巨农，我真的学过空少道…这是，发挥问题…嘶…”范丞丞在陈立农给他脸上贴创可贴的时候还不忘试图挽回颜面。  
陈立农看他帅气的脸上贴了一个歪歪扭扭的创可贴的搞笑的样子，噗嗤一下就笑了，“仄样哦。”  
他懒得反驳，这种野路子的打架和范丞丞受的正规训练哪里一样，你不先挥拳头，还等着别人跟你先对拜着鞠躬哦？  
可是范丞丞一脸认真严肃地跟自己说“下次我保护你”的时候，陈立农居然觉得自己脸发烫，低下头红着脸没继续反驳。  
而范丞丞看着刚得不行的少狼王一下子又软回自己的大白兔，开心得想咧嘴一笑，但是会扯到伤口所以暂时放弃，只能嘿嘿嘿小幅度傻笑。  
然而第二天，范丞丞翘了一节晚自习，大摇大摆地去昨天打架的N中后门那里堵到了放学的“敌人”们。  
昨天被陈立农揍到脑袋缠着绷带的那个混混头子看着范丞丞走他面前时就提高了警惕，“你…你干什么？”  
虽然不知道范丞丞是个什么人感觉也不是很会打，但是陈立农昨天因为这个人对自己这边下了狠手，所以他默默地把范丞丞划分为“绝对不能惹”的人。  
更何况范丞丞戴着墨镜在这里堵人，披着校服那气场简直了，跟拍电影似的，感觉一声令下就能冒出十几个黑衣人把这边铲平。  
然而范丞丞只是然后从衣兜里拿出一叠钞票，“兄弟，商量件事儿。”  
普通高中生除了压岁钱哪里见过这么多现金，他不可置信地看着范丞丞，这是要直接把地盘给盘下来啊？  
“大哥你说。”能屈能伸小混混马上就要摸着衣服口袋要给范丞丞找烟找打火机，本来他们就打不过陈立农，要是能捞一笔钱再离开，那面子赔一点就赔一点，反正不跟钱过不去啊。  
他们都准备好听范丞丞要他们从此收拾地方混蛋去别的片区了，却见这个财大气粗的大哥把墨镜一摘，蹲到他们前面，轻轻地说，“那啥…打假架，会不会？”  
“？？？”  
“就是做做样子，显得我很厉害的那种，让我揍一会儿，这是医药费演出费，会不会？”

 

END


End file.
